


Tomato macaroni

by Bunbunseok



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best friends sharing their feelings, Domestic Fluff, Its just them spending the weekend together, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Slice of Life, Third Year Kozume Kenma, This story happens during Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunbunseok/pseuds/Bunbunseok
Summary: | this story is about Kenma visiting Hinata´s home for a weekend"So, how have you been today?" Hinata spoke first, throwing the volleyball right to Kenma's hands. And added "I'm really glad that you came here from Tokyo to spend the weekend. Looking after Natsu isn't a big deal, but it's always nice to have company"Kenma received the ball. "I'm happy to came too. It's pretty impressive that you can cook so well. That tomato pasta thing was tasty""Macaroni! It's Italian".
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Tomato macaroni

A little gingery flash jumped into Kenma.

"Hm, Shouyou? Your sister is here and I don't know how to use it". The girl was huddling around his brother's friend, visible happy.

"Ah, sorry. Would you mind to watch Natsu just for few minutes? I'm almost done with dinner". Shouyou spoke from the kitchen, next to them.

Before Kenma could protest his breath was suddenly interrumped when his friend´s little sister came with a book, throwing herself into his arms. "Pleaaaase"

-

Just like Hinata had promised he was saved by bath time and while dinner was boiling the three of them were calmly submerged in warm water.

"I even read her a tale"

Then, Natsu splashed water towards the ceiling "No, you don't! You barely said five words!". 

"Just getting Kenma to read more than two or three words is really a thing". Hinata openly smiled from his corner in the tub.

"I actually can't believe that exists a creature more energetic than you. It´s exhausting". Hinata broke in laughs. "I think so. But she's also very cute, isn't she"

"Hm". Was all he said. He entertained himself by squishing a little duck toy to throw small drops on Natsu.

_

Moments later Hinata dryed and carefully combed her sister's hair. Kenma was watching them while doing the same to his own. "Ey Kenma, wait a little and I'll do you hair too!"

The boy narrowed his eyes disapprovingly "It's not... necessary"

"Don´t make such a face, you've been growing your hair way long lately, I bet you has struggles detangling it". So once he convinced him Hinata caressed his friend's partially blonde hair for a while "Are you planning to cut it someday? Doesn't bother you to study or play? Come on, let the world see your pretty face!" He sounded so happy.

As soon as his friend were done making his hairstyle Kenma did the same to him even though his hair was already almost dryed. "You know, I tie it up. It's not a big problem. I'm lazy mainating a haircut". Then, when they left to dinner he approached and look at Shouyou as he walked past him "You can consider that being able to see my pretty face kind of a privilege". And smirked.

-

The dinner occurred as nicely as the rest of the day. Shouyou and Natsu's parents were away for the weekend due to a work trip and they had taken the situation as the opportunity to eat and use the internet at the same time -you know, that "no phones on the table" rule-. Kenma chose a playlist with some gameplays that the little girl could enjoy. Shouyou also seemed to be having fun watching those colorful Kirby battles.

When she began to yawn after finished her dinner they quickly got her to sleep, so they could have a time alone. It was dark outside of the house when they went out to the yard.

"So, how have you been today?" Hinata spoke first, throwing the volleyball right to Kenma's hands. And added "I'm really glad that you came here from Tokyo to spend the weekend. Looking after Natsu isn't a big deal, but it's always nice to have company"

Kenma received the ball. "I'm happy to came too. It's pretty impressive that you can cook so well. That tomato pasta thing was tasty"

"Macaroni! It's Italian. They are easy, you could try this next year"

Kenma smiled under his hair. "I might. Sometimes I even forget when the instant noodles are ready. I think I'm gonna need a lot of facetimes with Kuroo to teach me how to survive at uni". Both of the boys laughed, as they keep throwing the ball to each other.

When they took a sit and Shouyou asked him about how much he had missed Kuroo after he graduated Kenma was sincere as usual. " _A hell_. I miss him everyday even if we talk daily. It can't be helped because we have been always together since kids" The ginger one nodded empatheticaly to his friend, just before he continued. "And also, unlike you, he doesn't like to play online. And he was usually next to me when I played, so now it feels very lonely".

Then Hinata murmured "I miss my seniors too. Just imagining a year without Tanaka or Noya to protect me..." He made as he were shivering. His friend smiled too. "I think Kageyama can be tough to get along with him, but still you two has a genuine communication. You'll be fine. Make sure to study hard" Hinata nodded again, then laid his head on his friend's shoulder. Without saying a word he thought of the year that has just ended. Most of his friends were graduates and now he was the one in third grade. During these months Tsukki and Yamaguchi started to date -for real this time, as if they didn't know they have been in love for so long-. He also had a few weeks dating Yachi but they both came to the conclusion that they worked pretty much better as friends, so that was all. These three, Kageyama and him were going to have their last year at school. Kenma was moving next week to start uni -a extremelly bored Economics degree- and every little thing felt now like small gifts to atesorate. He was happy to have his friend at his house this last weekend.

They stayed a little more time sitting outside of the house, without saying anything, just enjoying the fresh night wind and fullfilling their existences with the presence of the other.

-

"Ei, Shouyou". Kenma spoke low under the sheets. Hinata spinned around himself to see him. "What's the issue?" Kenma smile to him slightly sad.

"Thanks for inviting me. I had fun. Your sister is nice, and the food is tasty and... I wish to stay here with you just a little more". He had expected Shouyou to be all teary as he usually does, but surprisinly he remained calm. His face seemed full of peace.

"You're gonna do it great. I have no doubt about it. Call me from time to time. Go get rich soon, or whatever the economists do." Kenma couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, sure. I'll buy to you an Olympic Stadium just so you can jump even higher."

They kept speaking about all and nothing for a while that night. Kenma played with Shouyou's hair knowing that he will miss that orange flash of him. The smaller boy hide his head under Kenma's arms feeling the softness of their pajamas and the good smell of the shampoo. Both of them had feared the upcoming changes and lately the whole life have felt like a constant reminder that things couldn't stay this way forever. But right now everything they had -and everything they wanted to focus on- was the slow breath of the person next to them. A bit later they fell asleep together in a endless hug.

Shouyou felt like a little kid, just sleeping peacefully with his friend and waiting for tomorrow to play again, as if nothing else could happen in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you so much for reading this work! I hope I have brought to you some soft feelings. This is my first time writing something so that´s it! I came with this idea when I read a small panel about Kenma unable to read more of five words to Natsu, so I was wondering when they had met and thought on Kenma visiting Shouyou´s home.
> 
> See you in the future maybe?


End file.
